This invention relates, generally, to an integrated circuit package and more particularly to a surface mounted integrated circuit chip package.
Attendant with the ever increasing use of integrated circuits in high volume, low setting price items is the necessity to eliminate the number of components or parts of any type as well as a lessening of manufacturing steps. Accordingly, surface mounting of components is becoming increasingly popular in order to decrease the cost of circuit boards as well as socketing requirements. However, a number of problems arise in the implementation of surface mounting of integrated circuit chip packages. This problems encompass cost, space problems as well as heat dissipation or heat sink considerations. Further, many schemes make it difficult to test a wire bounded chip before actual mounting. Accordingly, it is advantageous to have a surface mounted integrated circuit chip package which is extremely low in cost, provides a down sizing of circuit board space requirements, will allow for heat sinking as well as a variety of attachment methods to a circuit board and testing before surface mounting. Such a device is taught by the present invention.
Accordingly, the present invention teaches and as an object of the present invention a surface mountable integrated circuit chip package, comprising a mounting base, a flexible laminate having conductive strips thereon, the laminates being conformally disposed on the base so as to at least partially wrap around the base, a molded frame, having a window therein, disposed around the outer portions of the laminate so as to fixedly hold the laminate to the base, an integrated circuit chip disposed in the window, the chip having pads thereon which are electrically interconnected with the conductive strips, and an encapsulation portion disposed over the window for sealing the chip in the window.